Mint and Cinnamon
by suikaneko
Summary: On a whim, Kagami asks Kuroko to move into his apartment with him. Kuroko surprisingly accepts... /kurokaga kagakuro
1. Chapter 1

Kagami looked down at Kuroko in surprise, "You'll really move in with me?"

"Sure" replied Kuroko.

Kagami helped Kuroko pack up his belongings. It hadn't really been planned out, it was just something Kagami had asked on a whim. After living alone for so long, he would finally have someone to spend time with, come home to, cook for…he was so excited, he had trouble trying to hide it as he helped Kuroko pack up his futon.

"Eh? Is this really all you're bringing?"

"I don't think I need anything else."

"Suit yourself. I think we can carry most of this in one trip. You get those boxes."

After stopping multiple times along the way to give Kuroko breaks, they finally made it to Kagami's apartment. Why Kuroko had so easily accepted his offer...he didn't know. Kuroko's big house was pretty spacious. Thinking logically, one would assume he also had a big family, but Kagami hadn't even seen anyone living in the house. He barely saw Kuroko in the house. He wondered if they had the ability to disappear as well.

Kuroko certainly wouldn't be getting out of Kagamis sight at his apartment though, it would be pretty difficult to lose track of someone in such a small space.

The boys hauled the boxes up to the second floor where Kagami unlocked the door, "We're home!" He belted out. Lagging behind him Kuroko followed suit, "We're home."

Kagami and Kuroko began unpacking the few things they had brought.

Pulling clothes, notebooks, and sheets, out of boxes, Kuroko's scent mingled with the familiar smell of the apartment. It was faint and almost unrecognizable; definitely something you would have to be looking for, but layered over the smell of the apartment it became apparent. It was something cool and minty which mixed with the smell warm like cinnamon. It was an odd combination you'd have to admit, but for some reason it worked out. It was refreshing, but comforting at the same time.

Kuroko sat politely on the floor, watching as Kagami unpacked the last of his belongings.

Kagami quirked an eyebrow at the others formal kneeling position, "Ya know, you live here now, you don't have to act so...so...just relax...sit like a normal person."

Kuroko unfolded his legs and awkwardly sprawled his them in a manner that looked most uncharacteristic of him, Kagami actually preferred that he go back to kneeling. He looked much more comfortable that way.

"Is this okay?" He said blankly.

Kagami shook his head, "Sit however you want." Kuroko adjusted a little, but stayed in his new "relaxed" position. He sat on the floor quietly observing Kagami as he got up to go to the kitchen. "So, what do you want for dinner?," he said tying on a red apron, "I know I worked up an appetite carrying all that stuff. We should celebrate also! So, what food do you like? Eh?"

"Natto." He said with his deadpan face.

"Oh shut up! Tell me the truth."

"Vanilla milkshakes."

Kagami grumbled, "You're fucking impossible. You're just going to eat whatever I make you!"

Kuroko silently agreed, watching Kagami from the other room.

A pan began sizzling and the sound of chopping echoed in the tiny apartment. Savory aromas filled the air and spices tickled Kuroko's nose. He didn't hold quite the same fascination for food as Kagami, but his mouth was beginning to water nonetheless. His eyes followed Kagami as he effortlessly created these amazing smells; carefully stirring a pan, adding unmeasured amounts of ingredients. He had clearly done this before. Kuroko was unable to tell what was being made from this low angle, but it was no doubt going to be delicious.

The stove clicked off and Kagami pulled two simple plates from the top cabinet. He shaped out two perfect mounds of rice on each plate and then spooned out the dish beside each of the rice mounds. Carrying both plates over to where the blue haired boy sat on the floor, he lay the plates down in front of Kuroko and sat down on the floor himself. "Hope it's not too spicy", he added, handing Kuroko a spoon.

Curry sparkled in front of him, perfect cubes of meat simmering amongst bright orange carrots, spices, and potatoes. It took all Kuroko had not to start drooling. Promptly he stated, "Itaidakimasu."

Kagami grunted, "Itaidakimasu" through a mouthful of rice. He watched intently as Kuroko lifted the plate near his face and delicately spooned some of the curry. Bringing the curry to his mouth his eyes lit up. "This is delicious," he said taking another graceful bite.

Kagami intinctivly smiled, but tried to cover it up a bit by acting tough,

"'course it is! I made it!", he shoveled a big spoonful into his mouth.

"Of course," Kuroko continued eating, amused and very content.

After Kagami shoveled down his third plate and Kuroko finished off the last grain of rice from his first, the peachy light of the evening sun swept in through the blinds. Kagami lay sprawled out on the floor, rubbing his exposed stomach, his apron was tossed to the side "Ahhhh...that was good…" he sighed out, closing his eyes for a little bit before he heard the tinkling of plates against each other and the water running in the kitchen. He cracked an eye open to see Kuroko washing the two dishes, the apron neatly folded on the counter.

"You didn't have to do that", Kagami said grumbling a little and closing his eyes again, listening to the quiet sounds of the dishes being washed.

"It was a mess."

"Ehhhh...you barely left anything on your plate, I'd hardly call that a mess"

Kuroko was silent. Kagami lay there for a moment before getting up. He figured he'd return the favor of Kuroko washing the dish and rolled out the new futon alongside his own that had been left out from the previous night.

"You didn't have to do that" Kuroko said, clearly mocking Kagami.

"What, you want to sleep with me in my futon?" Kagami jested.

"I wouldn't be opposed" he said bluntly, shutting off the water. "I'm going to take a shower" he walked to the bathroom without elaborating on the previous statement, leaving Kagami trapped with his thoughts, the shower turned on in the bathroom.

He stared at Kuroko's futon. Really…why had he so quickly accepted the offer to move in with Kagami? Sure, they were a great basketball duo, but they weren't the closest of friends. Honestly, most of what Kagami knew about Kuroko he had learned from other people. He let out a groan and scratched his head. Kuroko said sleeping in his futon wouldn't be bad. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Was he joking? He never expected Kuroko to say anything like that when he invited him to live here. Well...actually...what had he expected? The shower turned off and he quickly closed off those thoughts. He began to mess with some stuff from his book bag as he heard the door to the bathroom open.

He glanced over his shoulder. Kuroko was wrapped in his red towel, it was pretty big, he had even wrapped it covering his chest and it still went down to his knees. On Kagami, on the other hand, it covered everything up just wrapped around his waist.

Kuroko caught Kagamis eye sensing that he was observing the towel, "I forgot to bring my towel into the bathroom, I used yours, I hope you don't mind."

Kagami averted his gaze, "It's cool".

His mind wandered, "Kuroko is…in my towel…Kuroko…is naked under _my_ towel…_my _Kuro—eh… well…it's not like I haven't seen him before in the locker r-" His inner conflict was interrupted by a soft thump. He swiveled his head slightly to see that Kuroko had sat down. His gaze lingered when he realized that the red towel had been dropped and now pooled on the floor elegantly around the other boy's body; his back exposed, pale and slender, muscular, yet somehow delicate and…he didn't want to use such an embarrassing word to describe Kuroko...but there was no denying it…l_ovely_.

Kagami caught Kuroko's eyes again, but this time he couldn't avert his attention. He was trapped by Kuroko's infinite stare. Suddenly, moist, Red, that subtle mint smell. Kuroko threw the towel at Kagami which effectively landed covering his face. "I'm going to put on my pajamas."

Footsteps tapped quietly, walking towards the bathroom. Kagami blushed furiously, turning almost the same color as the towel on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagami immediately crawled into his futon. The red towel had been flung across the room, landing askew on one of the kitchen chairs.

His heart pumped steadily, but just a little faster than usual and just a little louder. The thumping trapped between his ear and the pillow caused him to readjust, in an attempt to dull the sound. With his eyebrows furrowed, he closed his eyes, trying to think, but also trying to avoid Kuroko when he came back with his pajamas on. Which reminded him, hadn't even gotten his own on.

He sighed and opened his eyes, sitting up just enough. He unbuttoned his jeans and wriggled them down, kicking them off to the side of the bed. His shirt went somewhere in the same direction, leaving him comfortable in his boxers beneath the blankets. Just as he had settled in, the bathroom door at the end of the short hallway could be heard. Kagami quickly rolled over, pulling the blankets up to his ears, feigning sleep.

Barely audible footsteps approached the futon. Sheets crinkled quietly and then silence. Kagami exhaled a little, relieved. Not sure what he had been expecting.

His voice was soft, but consistently formal, "Good night Kagami." It broke the silence and buzzed in Kagami's ears. His heart jumped, his voice came out in a gruff response, "G-good night Kuroko." He closed his eyes and drifted off. Yeah. He wasn't sure what he had expected.

He was warm. Too warm. Hot even. His body fought to compensate by rolling over, but there was a problem. Kagami blinked the sleep out of his eyes which were met by darkness. He looked around confused, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

It was late in the night, he was sure he'd been asleep for at least a few hours. Maybe 1? 2? It was hard to tell. His torso felt heavy, making it hard to breath. He sleepily pawed at his chest in an attempt to bat away the unwelcome weight. A subtle groan. Kagami looked down at his stomach. He couldn't possibly be hungry, well no, it was definitely possible. Trapped in his tired state of confusion, he forced his body to fully wake up, slapping his face a few times on the cheeks.

He looked down again and was easily able to recognize the boy this time. Kuroko lay asleep, curled neatly ontop of Kagami, his knees tucked into his chest and his hands resting gracefully against Kagami's skin.

Now that he was aware of his surroundings he could feel it. The dull heart beat and the warm breath against his skin, Kuroko's lips just slightly touching his skin. He was heavy, but it wasn't unbearable. He didn't take long to contemplate what he would do next. He lay back down and pulled the covers back up. Then, he went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hehe. I'm just glad to be here on the show today hehe."

"We~ll we SURE are glad to have you back, take a seat, take a seat."

Were they talking to him? Kagami rolled over, bringing the blankets along. His chest felt lighter than it did last night. He patted up the front of his shirt, inspecting the empty space. Now that he thought about it, Kuroko had been here… _right?_

The other day he had asked him to move into his apartment…_was that really just the other day_? So much had happened since then. They moved in Kuroko's belongings, he had made dinner for him, Kuroko was i-in Kagami's towel…Kuroko was in Kagami's bed...he jolted up out of the sheets. "Kuroko?" he called out, it wasn't a dream _right?_ A really weird dream?

"Here she goes! Will she be able to make it to the final round!"

"Ahhhh~ I don't know if Yumi-chan can make it! But Yumi-chan will try!"

Then, amongst the chattering came a reply, "Yes Kagami-kun?"

He held back a smile and the urge to hug the other, it hadn't been a dream. He wasn't sure why, but he was relieved to see that mess of blue hair sitting in front of the TV, still in his pajamas.

"What are you watching?" Kagami asked, slinking out of bed and moving to sit next to Kuroko.

"A day time show. They have celebrities do challenges." He kept his eyes fixed on the TV.

Kagami let out a genuine chuckle, "Ehh? You watch these Kuroko? I thought only old ladies came to these channels." He ruffled the blue hair, making it messier than it already was.

Kuroko looked up through his bangs that were now covering his eyes, "They're interesting", there was a hint of protest and declaration in his voice. This only made Kagami laugh more. He didn't feel like teasing Kuroko right now, not when he was enjoying his 'day time shows' so much. He snickered to himself and consoled the other, "Okay okay haha, no need to get upset."

Kagami's hand naturally moved to sweep Kuroko's bangs out of his face. Brushing the feathery, sky hair to the side, his hand only wavered at the end when he was caught. Caught by dulcet, blue eyes that darted to meet his own. He froze in their steadfast gaze. The edge of defensiveness in Kuroko's eyes had faded away. Kagami's heart began to thump in his chest, the TV buzzing in the background,

"Wow! What a thrilling ending to today's show!"

Breath. Warm…lips? He…what had happened?

His lips pressed firmly against Kuroko's, his hand holding his cheek tenderly. His mind swirled with questions and curses directed towards himself, _what the hell are you doing, _but his heart flickered, a steady candle in the storm of thoughts, _you're kissing Kuroko, you know what you're doing._

Unable to trust both his heart and his mind he focused on the one thing he knew was real. Kuroko. He was here in front of him. His lips pleasant, the inviting smell the orange juice on his breath, and while they were stiff at first and accompanied by a quiet gasp, they now molded back against Kagami's lips.

Delicate and sweet he kissed back as Kagami lost all conscious thought. He only thought to survive as he pulled away slowly, needing to catch his breath and keep his heart from abandoning his body. He looked down at Kuroko who was a surprising mess of emotions and…just a mess.

His eye brows sloping in something between sadness and confusion, his lips still parted slightly, cherry red dusting his porcelain cheeks. His hair stuck out in odd directions and his oversized shirt slid, exposing his shoulder. Kagami's heart panged seeing him like this.

He began to apologize, his emotions mirroring Kuroko's, "I-I'm…" it was hard to get the words out.

The other responded before he had the chance to finish. His voice was quieter, but still straightforward despite his pathetic appearance, "Why did you stop Kagami-kun?"

The candle in his heart ignited, pushing away whatever insults his mind had clouded over with. _That was why he looked so sad? _He wasn't upset that I kissed him, he was just upset that I _stopped?_

Kagami felt as if he was tripping over himself as he hurried to get to the other. He grabbed Kuroko's arms and pulled him in as fast as he could, wanting to say so many things. _That's not it at all. Don't ever look that sad again. I was just so happy when you were here this morning._ But he let his lips talk for him, kissing Kuroko tenderly.

He could feel as he pulled Kuroko in that he had relaxed, the wave of uncertainly gone.

Hesitantly and slowly leaving his lips this time, Kagami planted a reassuring kiss in Kuroko's hair, cool mint filling his nose. There was still so much he wanted to say. But the kiss would have to suffice for now. He scooted away, his hands leaving Kuroko's sides, but Kuroko edged closer in response, his head fell softly on Kagami's arm.

"Will you watch this next show with me?" he stated as calmly and cooly as ever.

Kagami's heart still thumping and his face burning, he managed out a grunt that functioned as a response.

The TV chimed in, "What will happen next! Tune in for the upcoming show!"


	4. Chapter 4

It would have been a lazy Sunday normally. Waking up, watching TV. Except there was one little thing that kept creeping into Kagami's thoughts. Kuroko. _Kuroko._ _Goddammit Kuroko._

Only a day and a half of living together and Kagami had…he h-had…he made an angry face crossing his arms, attempting to hide his embarrassment, confusion, and…what was this feeling?

Kuroko looked up from the television to shoot him a knowing glance. Kagami's eyebrows scrunched angrily as his face reddened. He wasn't hard to read. Kuroko began to lift his head from the arm that had become his pillow, but it swept around to bring him back in.

Kagami pulled him into a light headlock. "Where do you think you're going?" he grunted looking down to see that Kuroko had disappeared. "To the bathroom", he was already down the hall and closing the door.

With his arm cold and his heart boiling, he finally had a moment to tend to his thoughts.

_Only a day and a half. _He couldn't get over it. _What had changed so much in such a short amount of time?_ An older question that had been left unanswered drifted forward from the back of his mind, _why did you ask Kuroko to live with you anyways?_

He felt like his brain was rattling off excuses_, I didn't want to live alone anymore_. _I wanted to get to know Kuroko better_. And, while both of those were true…there was something more.

Kagami said that he didn't "know" Kuroko. But in what way? If you were to look at all of the people who Kuroko know, the Generation of Miracles, Seirin basketball team…. you would have to admit that Kagami knew him best.

He pondered his sudden realization. Well, if he already knew him…what more did he need to know?

Memories of the kiss flashed into the forefront of his mind without his permission. Kuroko's thin, but supple lips, the way his cheeks had flushed cherry red, the enormous presence that Kuroko had in that moment…Kuroko's other friends certainly didn't know that about him.

His arm was warm again, but instead of jumping at the abrupt return, he welcomed it.

Muscle repetition got the best of him as he nuzzled a warm, tender kiss into Kuroko's hair, his body only realizing what he was doing as it was happening. _Was this okay?_ It must have been by the way that Kuroko had kissed him earlier. He wanted to ask. _Is this okay?_ _Is it okay Kuroko?_

Kuroko was good at that, reading other people's emotions. He responded to the unasked question, pecking him sweetly on the lips. Kagami couldn't handle it, his whole body quaking. He patted Kuroko on the head reassuringly, _please don't look so sad again_, before darting to the kitchen.

He shoved his head in the fridge, hoping to fade the deep scarlet flooding his face. Ah…icey air filled his ears, his skin chilled pleasantly.

"What are you doing Kagami-kun?", Kuroko had turned away from the TV to watch the entertainment in the kitchen, there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kagami? Was he still calling him by his last name. He grunted out, "Taiga," before responding to the question.

"I-I'm starved…" he made up an excuse as to why his head would be in the fridge. Scanning the shelves, he saw that they were out of almost everything. He had been eating at Maji Burger a lot recently. "There's nothing in here though…", his stomach growled. Look at that, he actually was hungry.

Kuroko let out a quiet laugh.

He knew that Kagami was lying about why he had gone to the fridge. The fact that his stomach had decided to play along with his lie, well, he couldn't help it.

Kagami perked up and looked over the fridge door to see Kuroko smiling and stifling his laughter. His cheeks bubbled a little when he smiled like that, his shoulders shook slightly as attempted to contain himself.

Kuroko worked out a calm tone of voice, "Why don't we go to the store then" he paused before adding, "Taiga." He stopped his laughing and _smiled_ back at the red head. _He smiled..!_

Kagami's face was back in the fridge. He had never seen such…such…an adorable smile. It was overwhelming in the best way and he thought to himself, "Don't you ever smile like that for anyone else." His heart winced at the thought. And on top of that…he had called him _Taiga._ Never before had his name sounded so perfect. Living with Kuroko…he decided…was going to kill him.

He remembered to response to the question before Kuroko had time to shoot out another crippling, "Taiga?"

"Y-yeah! Let's go to the store!" He said with conviction. Regaining himself, he shoved the fridge door closed as he headed towards the door.

Kuroko, repressed another giggle, but spoke in his typical deadpan voice, "You should get dressed first Taiga."

Maybe telling Kuroko to call him "Taiga" hadn't been the best of ideas. His knee's buckled at the sound of his name as he looked down to see that he was still in his boxers.

He grunted a response, racing to pick up some clothes, "You need to get dressed too Kuroko!" He began pulling on a pair of pants and beginning to thread his belt through the loops.

"Tetsuya," he flung his shirt at Kagami's face.

He crumpled onto the floor, his belt not fully looped. "Tetsuya," he huffed in embarrassment, muffling the words into Kuroko's shirt.

Yeah, living with Kuroko was going to be the death of him.


	5. Chapter 5

His belt successfully looped and his composure regained after having a shirt chucked at his face, and after a good amount of effort spent taming Kuroko's bed hair, they were finally headed off towards the grocery store.

Kagami kept himself occupied, studying the small grocery list he had written down, "Hrm…orange juice, soy sauce, carrots, some soup stock…" His vision fixated on the boy who was leaning over his paper in curiosity. "Is this everything?" He inquired, a piece of his relentless bed hair sticking up.

Kagami glared the piece of hair, trying to ignore it, "Yeah…why? Do you see something missing?"

Kuroko peeled his eyes away, "I normally don't go to the grocery store…so I don't know."

Kagami stuffed the paper into his jean pocket, "Hrm…alright…well if you see anything at the store you want, lemme know. I brought enough money for some extra stuff." He stretched his arms behind his head as he walked.

He gave Kuroko a sidelong glance. He was wearing casual clothes today. A kind of baggy sweater like shirt with jeans. It's not something that would necessarily be considered fashionable, but Kuroko made it look cute. Kagami looked over his clothes also, just a black v-neck and jeans. Pretty boring, but it looked fine on him. Maybe they could go shopping for clothes later. His mind sparkled with images of Kuroko in fashionable cute clothes. "Does this look good on me…Taiga?" He almost choked at the thought.

"Taiga?" Kuroko called out to him, interrupting his fantasy at just the right time.

"Hrm...oh…? I was just thinking, do you have enough clothes? You didn't bring very much." Kuroko looked down at his shirt and tugged at it a bit, "I believe so."

Kagami sighed, seeing his fantasy disappear, "Alright, well I mean, if you need to go shopping or anything just lemme know. I can show you where all the shops are close by…oh wait…you probably know where they are…" he scratched his head, feeling like he was boring Kuroko.

"I would appreciate that." Kuroko smiled.

The grocery store suddenly appeared in front of them. Usually it felt like forever, winding down different streets and paths, but Kagami hadn't been paying much attention to the direction.

The bell chimed cheerily as they entered the small local grocery store, "Welcome!" I frail looking elder woman working at the counter smiled and greeted them. "Good Morning." Kuroko said politely to the cashier, following after Kagami as he started down an aisle.

Kagami had picked up a basket and had already put a few things in it. While they shopped, Kagami would sometimes ask Kuroko which brand he preferred or if he liked this or that. As they walked through the produce section, Kagami spent a while picking out decent looking vegetables. Kuroko walked up to him holding a package of fish, "Do we have enough money for these?"

Kagami took it from his hands, "Yeah, this is actually pretty cheap since it's in season." He smiled at Kuroko. "I didn't think you really liked fish." He put the package into his basket on top of the veggies as they moved towards the check out.

"I'm Japanese. Of course I like fish." Kuroko stated.

Kagami sighed, "Well how am I supposed to know when all I ever see you eat is milk shakes?" He glared down at Kuroko as the cashier smiled, "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

Kagami replied, "Yeah, thanks Granny." While the cashier started to scan their items, she spoke casually to Kagami as he did, "I haven't seen you in a while! Are you eating properly?

Kagami groaned a little, but was polite with the older woman, "I've been eating enough."

She turned to Kuroko closing an eye, "Is that true young man? This one has been known to lie!" She chuckled.

"Miss, he's been sneaking off to the burger place." Kagami's head shot down to Kuroko, _how could you betray me?_ But his thoughts were cut off by a whispery, chuckling, "Hohohoho someone who still calls this old woman 'miss'! Kaga-chan, you're going to have to bring this boy by more often!" She wriggled a spindly finger and closed one eye while she continued chuckling.

"You boys wait here and I'll be right back"

It was silent while they waited for the woman to finish shuffling around in the back.

"You seem pretty close with the store owner…Kaga-chan." Kuroko threw in the nickname at the end, to tease him.

"Tch. I come here sometimes. I need to buy groceries, that's all."

Before Kuroko had more time to prod at the subject the lady returned carrying a plastic container in her arms. She leaned over, like she was telling a secret and closed her one eye again, "Now don't you go telling anyone, but the people who ordered this never came and got it. And since Kaga-chan here," she jabbed one of her elbows out, "had been eating so well…hohohoh….I thought this would be the perfect thing!"

She passed the container to Kuroko who stared at it in surprise, "You're really giving this to us?"

"Hohoho…of course! Share it with your friends!"

Kuroko bowed, carefully holding the plate, "Thank you very much!"

"Anytime, anytime. You two come back! Don't eat too much!"

As the friendly shop owner waved them out of the store, Kagami still hadn't caught a glimpse of the present. "What is it Testu?" It was hard to tell with the way the sun was reflecting off the plastic.

"I believe it's a cake," he tilted it in the sun a little. Kagami was now at the perfect viewing angle.

The cake was decorated with delicate flowers and inscribed with a message in a swirling font,

'Congratulation to the Bride and Groom!'

Kagami nearly dropped his groceries, "Granny!" He growled, "I can't believe she gave us a wedding cake. Who could we possibly share this with?"

Kuroko inspected it further, "It was sweet of her. Since we have a cake, we should celebrate too."

"Celebrate what?" Kagami growled, still picturing the shop owner cackling to herself.

"You being my wife." Kuroko stated plainly. Kagami stopped walking to stare at him.

"Wife? If anyone is the wife it's you!"

Kuroko continued walking, "I don't think you want me cooking."

Their walk home consisted of a lengthy discussion of who would be the wife, Kuroko carrying a wedding cake, and Kagami carrying the groceries.


End file.
